


Kiss Me, Yuno!

by NoGoodTuna



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age of Consent, Aged-Up Character(s), Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chastity, Declarations Of Love, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Nudity, Public Nudity, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodTuna/pseuds/NoGoodTuna
Summary: With rivalry and friendship as the foundation of their relationship, Asta and Yuno strive to one up each other in everything, including gift-giving every anniversary.This year, as Asta combs his brain for ideas, he is suddenly interrupted by hissing and moaning coming from a bedroom. Door ajar and curious, he peeks inside. There, he soon discovers that he can give Yuno the greatest gift ever, his heart and his body.





	Kiss Me, Yuno!

Asta hastily pressed himself against the opposite wall of the corridor just as the claw from the otherworldly creature narrowly missed him.  The guttural roar from Captain Yami’s pet, the dreaded ginormous beast from _hell_ , Asta often thought, shook the floor and his bones as it dragged its limb back into its _crypt_ disappointedly. 

While he often tried to make excuses to avoid this life or death situation, encountering this beast was a daily occurrence that was practically unavoidable. Feeding this demonic creature was an annoying task and one he’d begged the captain countless times to give to someone with _actual_ magic to handle but no, that _jerkface_ always laughed in his face, and repeatedly said that the monster had taken a liking to him and looked forward to his daily visits. _As if!_ Asta shouted in utter disbelief in the corridor.

Complaining and huffing as he wiped the beast’s awful slobber off his forehead, he slammed and locked the door to the dungeon in frustration. Done with his duty _slash_ punishment for being _magic-less,_ he stomped up the basement steps in seething anger. It was times like these that he hated being in the Black Bulls.  So many dumb and awful tasks were thrust upon him because of his nonexistent magical aptitude that it increasingly made him use every single excuse he could think of to escape and see his boyfriend, Yuno, in the Golden Dawn. With him, he never had to deal with role playing as food as he watched his life flash before his eyes as he fed that beast every day.

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow to arrive when he’d get to see Yuno again. He would leave this place so early in the morning that everyone would be left asking where he was as they sat with no toilet paper in the bathrooms and a sink full of dirty dishes. That’d teach the Captain to fool around with him. _Hmpfh!_ He did in perfect Noelle imitation.

Much happier and warmer thoughts quickly flooded into his being as the anticipation of seeing Yuno left him grinning like a love-struck sap. If Yuno were here he’d tease him to no end for it. Asta didn’t mind, he knew Yuno secretly loved seeing him like this. And with it being their fourth anniversary dating and all, he would play the look up, totally doing it to keep Yuno smiling.  

That smile fell away as his pace suddenly slowed to a crawl as he remembered that he had a huge problem that he couldn’t put off dealing with any longer. Their anniversary was tomorrow and he, the god-awful boyfriend that he was, still didn’t have a single gift to give him. Everything he thought about, flowers, food, even gold, frankincense, and myrrh, which Noelle graciously offered him, were all no'ed as none of them felt right. Yuno looked and smelled so beautifully and wonderfully already that girts like that would only be distracting. He didn’t need such gaudy things!

Anniversary gift-giving, like everything, was just another competition for their serious _slash_ not serious rivalry that formed the basis of their relationship. Competing to see who could one-up the other on their gift giving was one of the most memorable activities they enjoyed on their anniversary, and while both believed they were the winners every year, they cheesed and grinned like lovesick dopes as if they’d each received not only the entire world on a silver platter but the entire universe itself! Unable to imagine missing out on seeing Yuno's precious smile, he couldn’t simply show up with a half-baked gift.  His Yuno would be so crushed.

As he combed his brain for something, anything he could give him, he suddenly stopped as he heard what he thought to be hissing, like that of a snake, paired with muffled voices coming from the room beside him. Door ajar, it practically begged him to peek inside. Curious, he looked around sneakily before he tiptoed to the door and sneaked a peek inside.

“Oh wow! Make that sound for me again!” Though Luck’s voice barely made it to the door, Asta saw and felt his innocent cheerfulness. Immediately following his voice was the hiss that drew Asta’s interest in the first place. It wasn’t until it stopped, and he heard him speak that he knew who it was.

“No! No! You rrrrrrrrun-taaaaaaah!” Magna rolled his _r_ in such a way that it gave Asta pause. How was something like that even possible? Wondering what was going on as he heard the soft creaking of the bed, a quick zap, and Magna’s groan morph into a hiss as if he were struggling from something that Asta couldn’t see, he leaned in for a closer look.

“Hm?!” Luck said thoughtfully as he paired it with a pleasant and teasing hum. “Maybe you’d like two inside now, or maybe three at the same time?!” He giggled to himself as he stayed in place, patiently awaiting an answer.

“Look you, get this overrrrrrrrrrrr!” Magna practically rolled that r into scream that Asta couldn’t help but crane his neck further, wondering just what in the _heck_ was going on. Were they fighting or were they playing a game of some sort? Intrigued, he practically forgot the door was there as his head bumped into it and made it creak. He stopped moving, held his breath, and hoped they didn’t notice. He knew he was being totally creepy and a stalker like Gordon was, but he really needed to see what they were doing. He couldn't get caught after come this far!

Too distracted by each other, they paid the door no mind. Luck sat up on his knees and gazed at Magna below him. His grin practically glowed in the dim lighting. “Oh Magna, it’s just so much fun this way. You’re making so many funny sounds. Why don’t we just do this all night instead?”

“And what, we’re not going to do anything about this?” Magna stroked Luck’s manhood eliciting a soft and subtle moan. Loving what happened to his lover, he laughed as he stroked him a few more times, each making Luck move in all sorts of ways as he panted just as if he’d had one of his fated _life or death_ fights. As he fell forward as pleasure coursed through his body, he planted his hand on the bed to keep himself from falling right on top of Magna. Though it looked like an immense struggle as his arm wobbled as he panted heavily like a dog needing water. Magna stopped, laughed, and stared as he cocked his head to the side. “Hah, now who’s got the last laugh, you _jerk_.”

“That may be so,” Luck eventually said as he lifted himself while glancing at his now lonely manhood. “But since you didn’t want to finish this off, I’ll get the last laugh.” His grin returned as mischief flashed in his eyes.

“I’d like to see you trrrrrr!” Magna’s back practically left the bed as his body arched upwards. He screamed in what Asta thought was terribly excruciating pain. Wondering if Luck had finally dealt the killing blow that he so often wanted to do against his comrades, Asta burst into the room. He needed to stop Luck and he needed to stop him fast.  

 _“_ Luck what are you, do-do-do-doing?” Asta stuttered as he stood there and looked at Luck who was naked and leaning upwards as he was in between a naked Magna’s legs. His eyes immediately settled on Luck’s reluctantly retreating hand. “Why were your fingers in his butt, and why is Magna breathing so hard and…smiling?” Confusion evident, his eyes darted to both of his naked comrades as he tried to understand why they were in such a strange and compromising position.

Surprised at their visitor, Magna was red-faced as he quickly pulled the covers up covering his entire body. Luck, meanwhile, laughed at his boyfriend’s antics as he turned around. Naked as ever, Asta struggled to look at him. His manhood was so distracting, so erect and pointing right at him, he couldn’t help to stare.

Luck hummed teasingly as he spread his legs and watched Asta’s blatant ogling grow even more obvious. “Oh, look what you did Magna, your funny sounds got Asta interested. Do you think he wants to join us?”

“Wh-wh-what?” Magna shouted as he facepalmed and dragged his hand down his face. “No, no, no he doesn’t, he has someone else to do this with!”

“Aw, I wanted to hear what sort of sounds he makes. Though nothing could compare to you Magna.”

“Heh, the one time you give me a compliment it has to be something like this. I don’t get you sometimes,” Magna said as he turned away hiding his still red face.

“Can one of you explain this, please?” Asta asked as he finally had something other than Luck’s crotch to look at.

Both cast a strange look his way before they looked at each other and laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

Magna, quieting down first, answered. “Don’t you do this sort of thing with Yuno?”

“No, why would we ever get naked with each other except to take a bath.” Asta answered plainly and simply as if they were dumb for asking him such an obvious question. Though he was unsure of his answer as they cackled and rolled in laughter.

“What, I’m being serious here.”

“Wait, really?” Magna stopped laughing when he realized it wasn’t a punchline to a joke. “Seriously? You were?”  

As Asta nodded, Magna and Luck looked at each other speechless, unsure of how to respond to his admission. They knew Asta and Yuno were raised in a church and had some level of naiveté and innocence about them, but they’d never realized they could be this sheltered and pure. It was such a stark contrast to their unchaste and boorish relationship, that it honestly caught them off guard. Taking it up on their duty as _senpai_   to show their _kohai_ a way to deeply express their love for each other _,_ they shared a knowing glance as they hoped to open their friend to a whole new world.

“So just so we know,” Magna, the more eloquent of the two in matters of this sort, spoke. “How far have you gone with that Yuno guy?”

“Have you kissed?” Luck added as he stared with deep interest.

As blood rushed to his cheeks at the thought of kissing Yuno, Asta looked away suddenly doing anything to avoid making eye contact. He couldn't tell them he hadn't thought of doing something so  _lewd_ to Yuno. His fingers suddenly caught his interests.

“So, a no?” Magna added.

“I mean, we did as little kids playfully, but Sister Lily said its only something you do when you’re older and in love with the person you’re going to marry, so, I mean we haven’t actually done more than hold hands and hug each other. Not that we could anyway.”

As the covers fell away from his head, Magna nodded thoughtfully. Still clutching them tightly to his body though, he shuffled a bit closer to Asta and established eye contact. “Do you want to kiss him?”

“I.” Asta was unsure how to answer as Sister Lily’s face and the church’s teachings echoed in his mind. He wanted to kiss him, but so ingrained were they in his mind and body, he couldn’t disobey what he learned. Sensing the inner turmoil, Luck spoke up, surprisingly smart and serious.

“You and Yuno are of age Asta so you’re no longer little kids, what’s there to worry about?”

“And you love Yuno, don’t you?”

"Yeah, of course I do! I love him more than food, treasure, magic, Sister Lily, everything! I love him so so so much that I love him with my whole heart and my entire body! I even love him more than he loves me! That's, that's how much I love him! I really really love Yuno a lot!" Asta shouted exuberantly as he nodded his head vigorously. The others surprisingly chuckled at how his usual enthusiasm was raised several notches when it came to Yuno. The smile he wore, the way his eyes glittered in the light, and just how bubbly and jubilant he was all reflected how deep and abundant his love for the guy was, though it was kinda of unnecessary as everyone knew how much the two loved each other. It was practically love at first sight each and every time he and Yuno stepped on the battlefield and openly gazed lovingly at each other as if time had stopped and they were the only ones there. Unsurprisingly, no one was shocked or stunned when they'd suddenly announced they were dating during one of the many magical knight banquets. 

“Then if you love him so much, kiss him! You have nothing to worry about, you both love each other and we all know that you know that you were practically made for each other.  No one will be surprised if you told us you were going to get married tomorrow or something.” Magna explained.

Asta groaned in thought. Everything they said made sense, but he still felt it was kind of walking the line with what he’d learned. He may not be the smartest person around but even he knew there was a difference between _being married_ and _hoping to be married_. Still he wondered if maybe he missed something about this very situation in their studies. If only he’d been as diligent as Yuno was and paid attention during their lectures. Sighing as he felt his mind ready to explode as it usually did when he overthought things, he eventually decided to just put it in Yuno’s hands and let him decide. He was smart after all.

“Okay, so say I do want to kiss him, uhm, how do I go about doing it? I can’t just ask him out of the blue.”

“Asta, you don’t need a reason, just do it like me, see.” Luck leaned and quickly pecked the unsuspecting Magna on the lips. Magna attempted to make it last, but Luck slid away leaving him feeling a little lonely. Not one to give up, it was then that Magna practically yanked the covers off and tackled Luck. With the two naked bodies in front of him diving and tumbling on the bed as Luck played hard to get while he pursed his lips, Asta averted his eyes. The brief thought of doing the same with Yuno crossed his mind before he shook it away and walked to the door. No way could he just ask Yuno get stark naked and kiss him, it'd be...

“Where you goin’ buddy, we’re not done.” Laughing ceasing, his comrade’s eyes focused on him and disrupted his thought\\.

“I thought we were done cause you two were…” Asta wiggled his finger in circles as he struggled to actually define and describe what they were doing.

“Nah, we got the perfect idea for yah.” Magna sat up as he lay across Luck’s chest. “You and Yuno’s anniversary is tomorrow, right?”

Asta nodded.

“Then how about giving him a kiss to celebrate. That can be your reason, right, then you don’t have to worry about doing it out of the blue.”

“Just a kiss?”

“Just a kiss says the one who never kissed a guy before?” Magna cackled as he pointedly stared at him. “You have no clue what you’re missing Asta. Your first kiss not _just a kiss_ , it’s something magical and unforgettable and it'll make you do things you'd never imagined were possible.”

“I still remember our first time, Magna.” Luck said with a voice full of cherished sentiments.

They reminisced as they looked at each other. As their faces glowed with the redness of the setting sun Asta realized that this was one of the rare moments that they’d look so serene, calm, and honestly in love with each other. He sighed dreamily as he wanted Yuno to look at him like that too. Was this really how love looked after having your first kiss? Wanting to experience it, he interrupted them.

“Then help me please. How can I have my first kiss and be just like you?” He asked as he finally put all misgivings aside. He'd never been one to back down from a challenge so why do it now? 

Jostled out of their love-induced daze, they blinked twice before realizing exactly what Asta said. They quickly shared devious looks with one another as an idea formed in their minds. Snickering, Luck sat up fast and smirked.

“Just meet us here tomorrow before you go Asta, we’ll definitely send you on your way, so you can get your kiss.”

* * *

And that is how Asta found himself in the same room at the crack of dawn the next day. Surprisingly, the two people that slept-in the most were wide-eyed and smiling as they gazed upon their now _most favoritest_ member of the Black Bulls. Asta gulped nervously as the snickered to one another while they leaned against the side of a massive box decorated as if it were a present.

“So uhm guys?” He said cautiously. “What’s this?”

Luck smiled proudly. “We made this for you Asta! We worked on it all night!”

“Yeah, isn’t this baby amazing?” Magna tapped it a few times. “Come take a peek, we put some stuff inside.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have.” Asta rubbed his neck sheepishly. Though he anticipated the worst, it seemed that he’d greatly underestimated them. Who knew they could be so helpful and thoughtful? Right?

It wasn’t until he was in front of the box, however that he realized it was kind of big, actually scratch that, much too big. Taller than him, he jumped just so he could grip the edge and pull himself up to look inside. Inside, he saw lots of cushions. Confused, he let go and fell back and stared at them.

“We made it nice and comfortable for your ride to the Golden Dawn.” Magna thumped the box.

Asta's eyes darted from Magna to the box. Pointing to himself as Magna nodded, he spoke in surprise. “Wait, I’m getting in there.”

“Uh yeah, how else would Yuno get his gift?”

“But I don’t have a gift.”

“Yeah you do, Asta,” Magna winked.

“Where, cause I’m not seeing it anywhere.”

Chuckling among themselves, Magna walked over to his drawer and pulled out a mirror. He turned it facing Asta as he walked towards him. “Asta, do me a favor and point at this.”

Asta pointed to his reflection in the mirror.

Shaking it exuberantly, Magna moved it closer to him as he spoke. “What you see in the mirror is his gift.”

Asta nodded slowly as he looked all throughout the reflection in the mirror for a gift to magically pop out of it. Though as his finger firmly stayed in place pointing to himself he slowly realized what was going on. He watched as his face turned as red as the rising sun as his eyes settled on himself. His mouth formed the widest O ever as it struck him. It eventually faded into a surprised and embarrassed fill exclamation as he finally stayed at Magna. “Meeeeeee?” He questioned as if there was any doubt.

“Who else, Asta but you. You’re his gift. He’s gonna have not only your heart but your body today. We’re gonna take you right in this here box, drop you off on his balcony and then be on our merry way. When he opens it and sees you inside, he’ll be so overcome with emotion that he’ll want to play with his gift right then and there.” Magna explained as if they’d spent hours planning this thing out.

“I don’t really get it? I don’t really see how me hopping in a box and popping right out will make us want to kiss?”

“That’s because we still have a little bit of work to do. We need to tie these ribbons on you, and maybe use that stuff Vanessa gave us?” Luck looked at a spray bottle on the floor before he grabbed a roll of ribbons and approached Asta.

“I don’t know where you’re gonna tie that.” Asta said, startled as Luck eyed him playfully. Knowing that look, he stepped back a few paces until he bumped into Magna. “Uhm Magna?”

“These have got to come off Asta,” he said as he tugged his shirt upwards and pinned his arms. Luck was on him with lightning speed and pulled his shorts and underwear downwards. Exposed, Asta shrieked as he looked at them in abject horror.

“Oh, Asta hold still, I have to tie this down there, don’t you want Yuno to notice you and pay you _extra special attention_ in a really _special place_?” Luck immediately touched Asta on his manhood and shocked him. Speechless as the shock tickled as it coursed throughout his manhood and up through his body, he felt himself make that dopey sort of smile again. Happy pleasant feelings overcame him as he stared down at Luck noticing him in a new light. Where was this side to Luck all these years? This zap was so different than his usual painful ones.

“There all done!” Luck touched him there once more making the feeling finally dissipate. As all things happy and pleasant finally left his mind, he could only stare in wonder. How in the world being touched by someone else could make him feel this way was beyond him?

“And now for your toe and for your neck!” Luck hummed pleasantly as he got on his hands and knees and pulled the rest of Asta’s clothes off. Amidst the giggle Asta elicited from how Luck teased him as he tied a ribbon around his big toe, Asta wondered how all of this would feel if it were Yuno. Remembering how soft Yuno’s hand felt around his, he knew for a fact that if Yuno were here right now, it would feel a hundred, no a thousand times better! Yuno always had a special way of touching him that just left him totally floored.

“Asta what’s got you getting a little excited, little you is starting to look a little happy down there.” Magna teased as he eyed him.

Asta’s face paled as he looked down and true enough it was getting quite pointed and stretched. He wished more than ever he could cover himself and get away, but with Magna still hoisting his hands up high and Luck still holding his foot, he was stuck. As both of his comrade’s eyes settled upon his manhood, he squealed embarrassingly. While he liked having all eyes on him and stealing the show, he didn’t want this type of attention right now, especially since he was baring it all for them to see.

Those thoughts fell aside, however, as Magna’s hands fell away. Just as he was about to cover himself, however, Asta shuddered as a new feeling overcame him. As it happened again he trembled as a soft moan quickly escaped his lips. Hands stroking his manhood felt so good that he struggled to say anything, not that he could, as the moment he tried that accursed moaned escaped his lips. He chanced a look down and noticed Magna enjoying the _hell_ out of himself as he stroked Asta's slowly stiffening manhood. Another moan and another shudder that was far out of his own control, made him weak in the knees as he wondered, how would this be if it were Yuno doing it. Would Yuno enjoy seeing him in this whole new way? Could he make him feel even better than what Magna was making him feel right now? Answering with a resounding yes in his mind, he closed his eyes and pictured Yuno doing it as Magna continued, and this time, that soft moan was much louder, stronger, and packed with raw feeling than it was before. Yuno, touching him like this, doing this to him, the image was so powerful and almost so real. Maybe because he found himself saying Yuno's name much louder than he wanted to, that feeling on his manhood vanished. As he opened his eyes and gazed downwards wondering where it went, Magna was rubbing his hand as if it'd been slapped. Luck glared playfully his boyfriend.

“What?!” Magna said apologetically. “I was just getting him, you know, ready for Yuno.”

“Liar.” Luck said as he grabbed his arm and led him away.

“Luck!  Why are you getting jealous? I was only playing around!” Though Magna pleaded, Luck shocked him into submission before he returned.

“Alrighty Asta, just hop in that there box, and we’ll head right on over, fortunately, Finral has already been to that balcony before so this will be easy, and we have a liquid that will shrink the box for a tiny bit.”

“But my clothes,” Asta said as he caught his breath. His manhood however twitched as if it was missing the company. Briefly he hoped Yuno would be able to do like Magna did, that felt amazing…

“You don’t need clothes Asta!” Luck pulled him forward, before lifting him and hoisting him into the box. As he fell, he crushed a bottle or something that released a sweet and pleasing aroma. Any thoughts of protest, quickly faded away as he found himself only thinking about Yuno touching him and kissing him. He immediately wondered if it would happen right when he opened the box. He pictured it as the box was sealed and shuffled and toss him to the pillows. He would leap out of the box, smile at Yuno, and shout in as loud a voice as possible  _surprise! Happy anniversary, you beautiful jerk_. Then Yuno would say his name in that familiar  _Yuno_ way and look him up and down and then kiss and touch him and make him smile and feel so good. Ah Yuno! Asta moaned as the thought became more powerful. 

 

“A-a-a-asta?” So powerful it was that he opened his eyes and wondered just how in the world could he have such a dashingly hot boyfriend that, no matter how he said his name, it always drew his attention. His eyes settled upon him as he slowly realized that he was on Yuno's balcony and was staring right at him. He didn't care that the trip had took much shorter than he realized, all he cared about was Yuno standing right before him and gazing at him.

Yuno spoke as he didn’t even wait for an answer. “What, why are you up here dressed like, like, eh.” Yuno licked his lips as he tried to look away. The red dusting his cheeks was unmistakable as he tried so very hard to keep his eyes averted. However, unable to resist seeing Asta in his birthday suit, he gave up and gawked at him. How pointed and taut his manhood was, was impossible to resist looking at and the occasional whiffs from an aroma coming from that box made him want to reach out and touch it, feel it, and play with it.

Asta, pleased to have Yuno’s total and undivided attention, was so pleased by the reaction that he immediately rushed forward and draped his arms around him. “Oi Yuno! You finally looked at me like that. I was so worried you wouldn’t like this gift. Happy anniversary, you handsome jerk. I love you!” Asta’s smile radiated love and affection as he happily hung from his boyfriend. He snuggled his cheek against Yuno’s as he happily hummed.

Yuno was caught between a rock and hard place. On one hand he loved seeing and hearing Asta like this, on the other, he really needed him to put some clothes on and get off his balcony. The entire situation was so scandalous that if word got out that he participated in such perverse acts, both their chances to be wizard king would be thrown out the window. Though more that, something in him told him to stay connected to Asta like this and enjoy it all. Having him pressed against his cheek, smiling like that was all he was born to do, and wearing nothing but ribbons, especially that dreadful one in his nether regions, was kind of a dream come true, not that he'd tell anyone that he'd had  _lewd_ dreams like this.

Something red dangled from Asta’s neck in the breeze. Bringing him out of his thoughts, he squinted as he tried to make out the writing. _To my Yuno, the guy I love with my entire heart, my entire mind, and my entire soul. Forever in love with you, Love Asta._

“Ah, you like what it says, Yuno?” Asta laughed as he dropped off Yuno. He tugged at his neck and spoke happily. “I love you so so so much Yuno. Did you know that?”

“I know Asta, everyone in the world knows with how you just shouted it.”

Asta chuckled as he paid the comment no mind. Smiling as if that was his magic, he charged every bit of it Yuno’s way. “I know, but I just wanted to tell you that. I love you Yuno. I love you Yuno. I love you YUNO!!!!” He shouted so loudly that birds flew from the roof and people in the courtyard stared upwards.

Before they could cast a second glance their way, Yuno hastily grabbed Asta by the hand and tugged him into his room. While he loved that Asta was so unashamedly proud to declare his love to the entire world for him, he needed him to not do it while he was butt naked on the balcony! He slammed the door with such incredible force that he thought he’d break it, though with Asta practically clinging to his arm as if he were irresistibly in love with any part of his body, he forgot about checking for damage. It was hard to feel angry or agitated though as Asta kept saying how much he loved him.

“What’s with you Asta, this is, so unlike you?” Yuno wondered as they stood in the center of the room.

“What do you mean Yuno? I love you. What’s so wrong with that, do you love me? Do you, huh?”

“Of course, you idiot, I’ve always loved you.”

“Then, uhm, prove it. Prove it by kissing me. Kiss me, Yuno. Kiss me!” Asta repeated as he stomped around. Yuno averted his eyes but found himself constantly glancing at Asta’s stiff manhood. The ribbon and its bunny ears flopping around as Asta moved made it all but impossible to look away. Coughing as he mustered up some effort to look away, he quickly spoke.

“We can’t Asta, remember what Sister Lily said.”

“I know what she said, but we’re gonna get married aren’t we? Why does it matter?! We’re not little kids anymore, well that’s what Luck and Magna said.”

 _Figures_. Yuno thought as he finally put the pieces together. Leave it to those two to put Asta up to this charade, though leave it to Asta to be so gullible to actually go through with it. Sucking up how much he wanted to complain, he simply stared at his boyfriend. Ribbons adorning his toe, his manhood, and even his neck highlighted all the things he loved about Asta, not that he would ever admit that he’d snuck a peek whenever they bathed or changed, or grown to love how soft and tiny his feet were after tickling him all the time, or how he loved to just plant his head right there in his neck whenever Asta slept over.

“Yunoooooo!” Asta shouted dramatically and pouted as he suddenly felt abandoned and neglected. “You don’t love me, do you? You don’t? Right, cause you won’t kiss me.” Asta was on the verge of crying as Yuno moved closer. With a flick of his hand a breeze softly blew through the room wiping away the faint smell of incense that’d so affected Asta.

Asta blinked several times as he finally came back to his senses. Though he quickly flailed his hands all over his body as Yuno stood right in front of him and stared. His eyes moved from his lips, to his neck, to his privates, and then to his feet and back again. Overwhelmed Asta blurted out any and everything. “This was supposed to be your gift and was supposed to get you to kiss me but then this and that happened and all and you know. _Ah hahahah,_ this was dumb I know but, Yuno I love you okay. Everything I just said and the whole way I acted, I did it cause I’m so in love you Yuno! So please, kiss me Yuno. Kiss me! Please!” He said as he just remembered the entire point of this scheme.

Yuno plucked him on the head as he nodded. “If that was all you wanted you didn’t have to do all of this, you know.” Yuno leaned forward and kissed him on the lips just as he extended his hand, wrapped it around his manhood, and started pumping him.

Asta was overwhelmed as the feeling of Yuno kissing him, yes _kissing_ him, filled him with so many emotions, from affectionate feelings of love to a new invigorating sensation, a sort of tingling of excitement. As Yuno’s warm lips connected with his, it made his mind race faster than anything he could think of...and his pulse, it quickened so much as he realized Yuno’s touch was far more exciting than Luck’s and even Magna’s could ever be. Soft, warm, wonderful, awesome, Yuno’s hands were always so amazing to have wrapped in his, but now wrapped around his manhood, it was beyond amazing!

So excited and overwhelmed, he could barely remain in control of his body. His legs felt like they'd turned to jelly, while his balance was all but gone as the pleasurable experience from all this warmth left him thinking only about feeling more and more of Yuno. Standing was no longer anywhere on his mind as he stumbled forward and broke the kiss. He grunted in displeasure as he wanted that feeling to return, but all that came out was something that sounded like a needy whine.

Yuno glanced at him as he held him up with one arm and kept his hand on his manhood. Pleased, at least that he got his attention, Asta tried to say something, anything, but his voice only came out cracked and broken. Understanding what Asta meant, however, Yuno kept up the pumping as he raised him back up and kissed him again.

“Yuno!” Asta eventually moaned as he broke the kiss and took a breath. Repositioning himself ever so slightly, he struggled to get acquainted with all these feelings that he’d never experienced before. No wonder Luck and Magna laughed at him, who knew the first kiss was just the beginning to something that was more amazing than he’d ever imagined in his wildest dreams! This, this love was so very awesome!

He just wanted to stay like this forever. Pressed up against Yuno, and with an arm wrapped around his back, his hand planted right against the spot he loved having Yuno touch him when they slept, and with him touching him down _there_ , nothing could ever top this feeling. Just as he thought it couldn’t get any better though, he shuddered and squirmed just as he felt an immense and unrelenting pleasure bubbling up inside of him.

He pressed himself against Yuno as he realized it was actually a new feeling of warmth that filled his groin and made his manhood grow even more rigid than it already was. Yuno hummed softly from the response and rubbed him ever so slightly, making Asta moan as he finally dropped his head against his chest. As he lay there, he wondered how something like this was possible. Nothing, nothing that he could think of had ever left him feeling like this. It was simply unreal! Though, even if it was, he accepted it and realized that he just wanted to keep on feeling it. He needed it to continue as that warmth seemed mixed with something else that acted as if it wanted to come out. Whatever it was, made something in his groin throb for release, and his manhood twitch. He felt the slightest of something come out of the tip.

Yuno, the smirking jerk, rubbed him on the tip making Asta hiss in immense pleasure. Though, Yuno, of course removed his hands at that very moment and rubbed Asta’s back comfortingly.  Realizing the change, however, Asta grunted in displeasure and looked up at him. He stared up at him unashamed of how flushed he may have looked or how needy he could be, and how he could barely say anything without sounding all vulnerable.

“Yu-nah, keep, keep going.” Asta managed to say as he moved his hand down there himself. Though Yuno slapped it away and wrapped his hand around Asta. So sensitive, Asta immediately planted his head right on Yuno’s chest as he exhaled in great pleasure. He nuzzled his head against Yuno, a sign of his appreciation for what Yuno was doing to him.

As Yuno resumed the motion, Asta was sent squirming and panting once again. Unable to do much of anything, he simply sat there and relished the experience. He found himself drooling on Yuno’s chest soaking his shirt as his pants increased. Hard and heavy breaths came fast, as he felt himself nearing release.

Asta pressed himself closer to Yuno just as a wonderful feeling inside of him caused him to release everything that he felt was a sign of his love for Yuno. Only able to think of him in that moment, he said Yuno’s name with such a strong and drawn out moan that Yuno found his knees buckling and his balance faltering. Wobbling, he wondered if this was some type of magic Asta actually possessed.

He never imagined that hearing someone say his name like that could leave him feeling this way. While there were times Asta inadvertently said his name in a way that made him smile like a love-sick dolt or make him stumble in a love-struck daze in the middle of a dungeon for crying out loud, there was never a time where he’d been left like this. He rubbed Asta’s back as he realized he was awestruck and nearly floored from seeing his breathless, panting, and flushed boyfriend lay on his chest and repeat his name as if it were an incantation to make him fall in love with him for all eternity.

Shivers coursed through his body as Asta’s breath lowered to a husky whisper as he positioned himself and breathed on his neck. Yuno released a quiet sigh as he shivered from it. A pleasurable exciting sensation traveled to his heart, warming him, before continuing to his groin.  Feeling his manhood stiffen, he squirmed as he stood. The entire thing came full circle as if his groin was directly connected to his mind telling him to please himself by doing more to Asta.

He struggled to resist the urge. It was tempting too as Asta was still naked and pressed against him. And with how he smiled at him earlier, charged with so much love and affection and everything that encapsulated their entire relationship, he wanted to then and there dive right in and go all the way with him. If he hadn’t had the teachings of the church instilled in his heart, then he could very easily imagine himself doing it, but, but they couldn’t could they? They’d already skirted the line of their convictions already could they really abandon all that they were taught for just this moment of pleasure?

Strong in his ways, he convinced himself he was content for now and could discuss doing more with Asta later. It was a big decision that required the two of them to be in total agreement. As he waited for Asta to recover, he wondered why in the world they never did something like this before! They’d been missing everything that love had to offer. This, this entire experience brought such powerful and intense feelings that mere hugging and hand holding had never brought him. While he loved doing it, and honestly would love to do that forever, he could safely say that this, whatever they’d done, they needed to do it again, and again, and again.

“Yuno!” Asta turned and finally pulled away, just enough to look up at him and smile. As he looked utterly exhausted and winded from the experience, Yuno thought it was incredible that he could still stand, albeit, with a wobble that had him reaching out and gripping him tighter by the waist. When he pulled him up into a loving hug, Asta shouted as if he was still full of endless energy and love for his boyfriend.

“I love you!” Asta said once he was back against his chest. "I love you, Yuno. You know that?

“I know Asta, and I love you too.” Yuno answered as he smiled fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of YunoAsu week: Gifts
> 
> Updated and edited. I enjoy declarations of love even if they are incredibly cheesy and loud, but they just make me smile from how sweet, pure, and adorable they can be, and when they are just so short and simple, my heart explodes. And rereading Asta saying it so much so here, I just can't help to smile from this. lol. I end up rereading my own writing so often just to reimmerse myself in these moments and cheer myself up or just escape for something short and simple for a few moments.
> 
> Anyway, I loved this idea and the prompt that was associated with it and I hope that the writing, if you so happened to land here, was worthwhile and at least made you crack a smile or even have a quick and pleasant thought. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
